enciclopediadelleconomiafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Università degli Studi Roma Tre
L’'Università degli Studi Roma Tre' è la terza istituzione universitaria della capitale italiana in ordine cronologico di fondazione, la seconda per numero di iscritti e uno dei principali atenei su scala nazionale. Università Storia Nata nel 1992 per far fronte all'enorme crescita della richiesta di istruzione universitaria che aveva portato il numero degli studenti della Sapienza a decuplicare l'originaria quantità che si prevedeva di servire, è passata dai circa 7 000 studenti del suo primo anno di vita ai circa 36 000 dell'a.a. 2013/14. Comprendendo anche gli iscritti ai corsi post laurea, la popolazione studentesca complessiva ammonta approssimativamente a 38 000 unità.[http://anagrafe.miur.it Anagrafe Nazionale Studenti], Anagrafe Nazionale Studenti L'Università degli Studi Roma Tre, situata a Roma con sedi nelle zone Ostiense/Marconi-San Paolo, Cavour (Architettura) e Castro Pretorio (Scienze della Formazione) ha attualmente attive 8 facoltà e 29 dipartimenti che offrono, complessivamente, 30 corsi di Laurea, 45 corsi di Laurea magistrale, 66 Master, 9 Corsi di perfezionamento, 16 Dottorati di ricerca, 5 Scuole dottorali e 2 Scuole di specializzazione. In seno all'Università degli Studi Roma Tre anche la presenza della Roma Tre Orchestra, attualmente unica orchestra universitaria del Lazio. Nella classifica annuale del Censis delle migliori università pubbliche italiane del 2007, la facoltà di Giurisprudenza di Roma Tre è al secondo posto a pari merito con la facoltà di Giurisprudenza dell'Università di Bologna, e al terzo posto con la facoltà di Architettura. Logo Il logo dell'Università degli Studi Roma Tre è formato da una porta stilizzata, ottenuta attraverso 13 segmenti equidistanti, e da un triangolo inserito nell'arco. Questo logo riprende un antico disegno che rappresenta la Porta San Paolo e la Piramide Cestia, luoghi che si trovano nei pressi dell'Università. Tradizioni Lezione Inaugurale dell'Anno Accademico Tra gli oratori passati spiccano i nomi di Antonio Ruberti, il 9º Presidente della Repubblica Italiana Oscar Luigi Scalfaro, il 264º Papa Giovanni Paolo II, il 28º Presidente della Corte Costituzionale della Repubblica Italiana Valerio Onida, il 6º Presidente del Parlamento Europeo Josep Borrell Fontelles * 1998/1999 Carlo Azeglio Ciampi, 10° Presidente della Repubblica Italiana. * 2000/2001 Philippe Busquin, 7º Commissario Europeo per la Ricerca, l'Innovazione e la Scienza * 2001/2002 Papa Giovanni Paolo II * 2002/2003 Tommaso Padoa-Schioppa, Comitato Esecutivo della Banca Centrale Europea * 2003/2004 Shirin Ebadi, Premio Nobel per la Pace. * 2004/2005 Valerio Onida, Presidente della Corte Costituzionale * 2005/2006 Kerry Kennedy, Presidente Onorario della R.F.K. Foundation * 2006/2007 Josep Borrell Fontelles, Presidente del Parlamento Europeo * 2007/2008 Veronica Michelle Bachelet Jeria, 34° Presidente del Cile * 2008/2009 Marco Travaglio, Cofondatore e Vice-direttore de Il Fatto Quotidiano. * 2009/2010 Giorgio Napolitano, Senatore a Vita, 11° Presidente della Repubblica Italiana. * 2011/2012 Romano Prodi * 2013/2014 Laura Boldrini * Rettore Il Rettore rappresenta ufficialmente l'Ateneo. Oltre a convocare e presiedere il Senato Accademico, il Consiglio di Amministrazione e la Giunta di Ateneo, ha il compito di vigilare sulle strutture didattiche, scientifiche e di servizio, impartendo le opportune direttive. È inoltre garante dell'autonomia didattica e di ricerca dei docenti. Il Rettore attualmente in carica, per il mandato 2013/2019, è il prof. Mario Panizza. Prorettore vicario: prof.ssa Francesca Cantu' Direttore Generale: dott. Pasquale Basilicata Organi collegiali * Senato Accademico * Consiglio d'Amministrazione * Consiglio degli Studenti * Collegio dei Direttori di Dipartimento * Consiglio SBA * Nucleo di valutazione * Comitato Pari Opportunità Strutture Facoltà e Dipartimenti In base al nuovo Statuto ed alla Legge n.240/2010 (alias "Riforma Gelmini"), le Facoltà sono state soppresse; a partire dall'a.a. 2013/2014 la didattica viene gestita da 12 dipartimenti: * Dipartimento di Architettura * Dipartimento di Economia * Dipartimento di Filosofia, Comunicazione e Spettacolo * Dipartimento di Giurisprudenza * Dipartimento di Ingegneria * Dipartimento di Lingue, Letterature e Culture Straniere * Dipartimento di Matematica e Fisica * Dipartimento di Scienze * Dipartimento di Scienze della Formazione * Dipartimento di Scienze Politiche * Dipartimento di Studi Aziendali * Dipartimento di Studi Umanistici Centri Centri di Ricerca Centri di Ricerca Interdipartimentali Relazioni Internazionali Roma Tre a vent’anni dalla sua fondazione si propone nel panorama universitario italiano con una forte identità. L’Ateneo è la prova che, per fare la storia, non è necessario solo il passato ma è indispensabile un progetto culturale e formativo continuamente aggiornato alle esigenze della conoscenza e del mondo del lavoro, sostenuto da un rapporto positivo col tessuto produttivo e sociale circostante, oltre che collegato a una crescente rete di rapporti internazionali. La vocazione internazionale di Roma Tre si declina: - con il suo approccio internazionale che l’ha portata ad essere il secondo Ateneo italiano per numero di accordi con Università straniere; - con l’'attenzione prestata agli studenti,' che possono disporre di segreterie ed uffici efficienti ed informatizzati, di un attento servizio di sostegno agli studenti diversamente abili, un centro di ascolto psicologico, spazi di studio e di incontro, biblioteche aggiornate ed attrezzate, un moderno centro linguistico; - con la proposta di attività extra-curricolari che, con segmenti mirati di contenuto specialistico e interdisciplinare, danno valore aggiunto ai titoli di laurea e laurea magistrale; - con la presenza di docenti di alto profilo internazionale e di ospiti illustri (tra gli altri Leah Rabin, Adolfo Perez Esquivel, Papa Giovanni Paolo II, José Saramago, Manuel Vazquez Montalban, Andrea Camilleri, Shirin Ebadi, Tenzin Gyatso XIV Dalai Lama, Rita Levi Montalcini, Lord Robert Skidelsky, Fabiola Gianotti, Muhammad Yunus, etc.). Accordi Internazionali Roma Tre è il secondo ateneo italiano per numero di accordi internazionali secondo il database istituzionale MAE-MIUR-CRUI. Tali accordi sono stipulati principalmente con università e centri di ricerca esteri, e riguardano progetti di internazionalizzazione della didattica, mobilità studenti o docenti, progetti di ricerca o di collaborazione scientifica, titoli doppi, etc. Network Internazionali L'Università degli Studi di Roma Tre fa parte di una serie di network internazionali che promuovono la collaborazione accademica in diversi campi. CINECA, Consorzio interuniversitario per la gestione del centro di calcolo elettronico dell’Italia Nord-orientale. European University Association, l'associazione delle università europee. Institutional Network of the Universities from the Capitals of Europe, la rete istituzionale delle università delle capitali d'Europa. Informazioni per studenti internazionali Roma Tre offre più di 70 corsi di laurea e laurea magistrale, vari Dottorati e Corsi di Specializzazione così come innumerevoli servizi, comprese attività sportive, un coro, un’orchestra, un avanzato sistema bibliotecario, e un Centro Linguistico che organizza corsi di italiano per stranieri. Roma Tre è una delle tre Università autorizzate dal MAE a rilasciare il Certificato di Italiano come Lingua Straniera. Le sue sedi sono moderne, centrali e facilmente raggiungibili. Si tratta di importanti strutture architettoniche, antiche e dismesse fabbriche della città trasformate in fabbriche della conoscenza, che hanno modificato l’assetto del territorio, valorizzando urbanisticamente un intero quadrante della città. L’impegno dell’Ateneo verso gli studenti si traduce in forme di supporto garantite durante tutto il percorso universitario, per una piena maturazione degli interessi professionali e un adeguato inserimento nel mondo del lavoro. Grande importanza viene attribuita alla qualità del rapporto con gli studenti anche al di là della consueta attività didattica. Per tale ragione l’Ateneo organizza e promuove un’ampia gamma di servizi per le attività culturali e per il tempo libero, che spazia della musica allo sport, consolidando così un coinvolgimento sempre più attivo e partecipe degli studenti nella vita universitaria. Roma Tre si configura anche come una leva vitale dello sviluppo urbanistico romano e come centro attivo di produzione culturale nella città e nel contesto internazionale: i numerosi convegni e seminari proposti e l’intensa attività del Teatro Palladium, rappresentano preziose occasioni di incontro con personalità della ricerca e della cultura di rilievo internazionale. Ricerca L'Università degli Studi Roma Tre svolge attività di ricerca nelle diverse discipline delle scienze umane, delle discipline progettuali e tecnologiche, attraverso i suoi 12 dipartimenti, collaborando, inoltre, a livello regionale, nazionale e internazionale, con altre istituzioni universitarie e di ricerca. Classifiche * a settembre 2014 il Times Higher Education classifica l'Università degli Studi Roma Tre tra il 351° e il 400° nel mondo per l’anno 2014-15 e 14° tra le sole 17 università italiane incluse nel ranking. * a maggio 2014 Roma Tre è rientrata nel ranking delle migliori Università del mondo con meno di 50 anni: Times Higher Education Top 100 under 50. * a settembre 2013, per la prima volta dalla sua fondazione, l’Università degli Studi Roma Tre è rientrata nella classifica annuale delle migliori università del mondo del QS World University Rankings, che raccoglie i primi 800 atenei (il 4% del mondo). * nell’ambito del Performance Ranking of Scientific Papers for World Universities, elaborato dal National Taiwan University Ranking, Roma Tre si è classificata 262ª al mondo nella categoria Geosciences e al 275º posto nella categoria Physics. Inoltre, si segnala anche che Roma Tre si è classificata: * 570° su 20.300 università nel World Rank del Webometrics Ranking of World Universities * 479'°' su 11.000 università nel World Web Ranking di 4ICU International Colleges & Universities * 858'°' su 3.042 università nel Global Ranking di SCImago Institutions Rankings * 745° su 2.500 università nel World Ranking dell'University Ranking by Academic Performance Persone legate all'Università Roma Tre Professori * Michele Ainis, Professore di Diritto Pubblico. * Mario Ascheri, Professore di Storia del Diritto Medievale e Moderno. * Paolo Benvenuti, Professore di Diritto Internazionale e Diritto Internazionale Umanitario. * Simonetta Bernardi, Professore di Storia Medievale * Sergio Campailla, Professore di Letteratura Italiana. * Vincenzo Cappelletti, Professore di Storia della Scienza (1992-2002). * Carlo Cardia, Professore di Diritto Ecclesiastico e Diritto delle Istituzioni Religiose. * Paolo Carusi, Professore di Storia Contemporanea. * Carlo Felice Casula, Professore di Storia Contemporanea. * Francesco Cellini, Professore di Fondamenti di Progettazione Architettonica. * Antonio Cocozza, Professore di Sociologia del Lavoro e delle Organizzazioni. * Carla Collicelli, Professore di Sociologia dell'Organizzazione. * Andrea Cortellessa, Professore di Letteratura e Arti Visive. * Maurizio Dardano, Professore di Storia della Lingua Italiana (1992-2009), Professore Emerito (2009-oggi). * Luigi Ferrajoli, Professore di Filosofia del Diritto. * Gianpiero Gamaleri, Professore di Comunicazione Pubblicitaria. * Pierangelo Garegnani, Professore di Economia Politica (1992-2002), Professore Emerito (2002-2011) * Domenico Giardini, Professore di Sismologia (1992-1997). * Flavia Lattanzi, Professoressa di Diritto Internazionale. * Paolo Leon, Professore di Economia Pubblica (1992-2002), Professore Emerito (2002-oggi) * Pier Luigi Luisi, Professore di Biologia. * Giacomo Marramao, Professore di Filosofia Politica e Teoretica. * Salvatore Mazzamuto, Professore di Diritto Civile. * Giorgio Melchiori, Professore di Letteratura Inglese, Professore Emerito (1996-2009). * Enrico Menduni, Professore di Culture e Formati della Televisione e della Radio. * Renato Moro, Professore di Storia Contemporanea e Storia della Pace. * Fabio Pistella, Professore di Economia Applicata all'Ingegneria (1997-2003). * Quirino Principe, Professore di Filosofia della Musica. * Eugenio Ragni, Professore di Letteratura Italiana (2001-oggi). * Eligio Resta, Professore di Filosofia del Diritto e Sociologia del Diritto. * Andrea Riccardi, Professore di Storia Contemporanea. * Franco Rizzi, Professore di Storia dell'Europa e del Mediterraneo * Franco Ruffini, Professore di Semiologia dello Spettacolo. * Alessandro Figà Talamanca, Professore di Calculus * Francesco Sabatini, Professore di Storia della Lingua Italiana, Professore Emerito (1995-oggi). * Maria Alessandra Sandulli, Professore di Diritto Processuale Amministrativo. * Lucio Villari, Professore di Storia Contemporanea. * Vito Zagarrio, Professore di regia e critica cinematografica e televisiva * Vincenzo Zeno-Zencovich, Professore di Diritto Privato Comparato. * Andrea Zoppini, Professore di Analisi Economica del Diritto. * Nicola Savarese, Professore di Discipline dello Spettacolo. * Raffaele Simone, Professore di Linguistica Generale. * Giuliano Soria, Professore di Letteratura Spagnola. * Claudio Tognonato, Professore di Sociologia. * Luisa Torchia, Professore di Diritto Amministrativo. * Bruno Toscano, Professore emerito dal 2007. Professore di Storia dell'arte moderna * Alfonso Celotto, Professore di Diritto Costituzionale Alunni celebri * Cristina Arnone, attrice laureata al DAMS. * Ottavio Barone, pugile laureato in Giurisprudenza. * Raffaele Buranelli, attore laureato al DAMS * Alessandro Di Battista, deputato del Movimento 5 Stelle laureato al DAMS. * Maria Luisa Fagioli, scrittrice laureata in Lingua e letteratura inglese. * Cinzia Giorgio, scrittrice laureata in Letteratura. * Cristina Golotta, attrice laureata al DAMS. * Noemi, cantautrice, personaggio televisivo, sceneggiatrice e regista di videoclip. Laureata al DAMS in Regia Televisiva e Cinematografica. * Gabriele Greco, musicista laureato in Scienze Politiche. * Paolo Di Paolo, scrittore laureato in Lettere. * Matteo Sanfilippo, storico e saggista laureato in storia. * Francesco Verso, scrittore. Laureato in economia e commercio. La musica a Roma Tre Da diversi anni presso il terzo ateneo della Capitale sono attivi un coro polifonico e un'orchestra sinfonica. La Roma Tre Orchestra (R3O) è stata fondata dall'allora studente Valerio Vicari e dal professor Roberto Pujia, docente di filosofia. Prima orchestra universitaria del Lazio, R3O è giunta nel 2009/2010 alla sua quinta stagione musicale . R3Sport L'Ufficio Iniziative Sportive cura e valorizza lo sport in Ateneo e presso i singoli Dipartimenti. R3Sport promuove l'attività sportiva nell'ambito del territorio tramite una politica di accordi con strutture esterne. In particolare organizza: tornei di calcio, calcio a 5, tennis tavolo, scacchi, pallacanestro, pallavolo, beach volley, calciobalilla e altri; corsi di patente nautica, vela, atletica leggera, calcio a 5, fitness, capoeira, difesa personale e pallavolo. Svolge inoltre attività di comunicazione degli eventi sportivi di Ateneo e di monitoraggio della customer satisfaction da parte dei fruitori delle strutture. R3Sport ha due impianti sportivi: 1. lo stadio 'Alfredo Berra' - Via Giuseppe Veratti, snc 2. il Centro Sportivo 'Le Torri' - Lungotevere Dante, snc Cappella Il servizio di cappellania è un servizio offerto dalla Diocesi di Roma presso l'Ateneo sin dalla sua nascita. I sacerdoti cappellani e i vari collaboratori sono a disposizione per i servizi religiosi e per collaborare con l'ateneo a promuovere la cultura e il dialogo religioso al suo interno. Il servizio di cappellania ha promosso vari eventi culturali nell'ateneo, e ospita vari gruppi studenteschi che si incontrano regolarmente per un confronto religioso e per vivere un'esperienza comunitaria nell'ambito dell'ateneo. Criticità L'inchiesta sui concorsi personale docente Nell'ottobre 2013 l'ateneo viene coinvolto nell'inchiesta della Procura di Bari denominata Do ut des, inchiesta che riguarda presunte irregolarità nei concorsi pubblici per docenti di prima e seconda fascia di diritto ecclesiastico, costituzionale e pubblico comparato e vede coinvolte anche altre università: Trento, Milano-Bicocca, Bari, Roma Europea e Lum di Casamassima.Università di Bari: i concorsi truccati sono solo l’ultimo scandalo di un Ateneo corrotto. Ecco la vera storia | StorieScandalo università, il commissario Ocse: "Concorsi in mano a un comitato occulto" - Il Fatto Quotidiano Note Voci correlate *Museo storico della didattica *Rettori dell'Università degli Studi Roma Tre Categoria:Università statali Categoria:Università scientifiche Categoria:Università umanistiche Categoria:Arte Categoria:Università umanistiche e scientifiche